Invasion
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: When Aliens invade Earth there's only one team that can fight them GIJOE. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters
1. Chapter 1

**Independence Day**

 **July 4, 2016**

 **6:00 am**

Flint woke up early, he rolls over and kisses Lady Jaye waking her up she rolls over and kisses him back on the lips. They get out of bed and go into the kitchen; Lady Jaye puts on pot of coffee as Flint sits at the table reading the paper. It was Fourth of July one of the few times of year where the Joes get time off

"So Allie, what should we do today?" he asked

"Well Dash, we could to go to the beach and then the fireworks" she responded

"And then we could make our own fireworks" Flint suggested as he grabs her and kisses her

Flint's cell phone beeps, he goes over and picks up the phone

"It's a text from Hawk" said Flint

"Oh no not today it's our day off" Lady Jaye responded

"He says it's urgent" said Flint

Disappointed the couple reluctantly showered and got dressed and headed to the Pit

 **The Pit, Location Unknown**

 **7:00 am**

The Joes are seated in the briefing center, the wave of disappointment fills their faces as their day off has been halted by this sudden emergency interruption. Hawk goes up to the podium addresses them

"I apologize for summoning you all on your holiday, but a real crisis has been brought to our attention" he said sounding serious

"Is it Cobra again?" asked Duke

"I'm afraid it's much worse, NASA has spotted what appears to be Drones heading toward Earth" Hawk responded

The image of the world map appears on the screen with moving dots moving towards it, Mainframe gets on the podium to explain the situation

"According to this map the Drones seems to heading to every major city on Earth"

"Which means in the United States, New York, Los Angeles, and Washington D.C" said Hawk

"Are you saying that we could be in for an alien Invasion?" asked Lady Jaye

"I'm afraid so Allison, which is why we have to move fast as we speak those cities are being evacuated" said Hawk

"What can we do sir?" asked Flint

"I want you all to assist in the Evacuation" Hawk responded

Hawk decided to put two teams together, Stalker will lead one team in New York and Duke will lead the second team in Los Angeles. The Joes suit up and get ready to deploy to their locations, Flint and Lady Jaye are summoned into Hawk's office

"I called you two in here because I have important assignment for you" said Hawk

"Yes Sir, anything you need Sir" said Flint

"I need you two to Assist Flagg in evacuating the President" said Hawk

The Rest of the Joes are in the locker room getting their weapons and ammo as they prepare to do battle. Tunnel Rat was sitting on the bench with a worried look on his face, Beachhead and Cover Girl notices and they both go over to see what's wrong

"Are you okay Rat?" asked Beachhead

"It's my parents they're in New York" said Tunnel Rat

"Don't worry Nicky, I'm sure they've been evacuated" said Cover Girl

"Courtney's right your folks are safe and Sound" said Beachhead

Suddenly the Joes are all summoned back into the briefing center, they watch the screen as the as the alien drones have landed on Earth and started attacking all the major cities. The Joes look in horror as the drones cause major destruction

"This has now become a war" said Hawk


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Angeles**

 **9:00 am**

Duke, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Falcon, Gung Ho and Heavy Duty are patrolling the streets of LA. The city looked like warzone with carnage everywhere, Cars and buildings shattered by bombs and missiles.

"All right everyone, most of the residents have been evacuated so we need to find survivors that were left behind" Ordered Duke

They continue to patrol the streets, Scarlett was armed with a rifle instead of her usual weapon of choice the Crossbow and Snake Eyes was armed with two Uzis even though he always carry the Uzis, but the Katana is his weapon of Choice. They spot a limousine curious they decided to check it out they look inside and find the driver dead they hear footsteps, they take out their weapons and a man in his mid forties comes out of the alley with his hands up Scarlett immediately recognizes him

"Wait I know him you're Paul Fode the famous French designer" said Scarlett

"Thank goodness you're here I was on my way to the airport when those things fired at us"

"I'm afraid your Bodyguard didn't make it" said Duke referring to the dead man in the Limo

"We need to keep moving" Gung Ho suggested

They continue walking until suddenly bullets starting flying, they all scramble and hide behind cars as rounds continue to flies over their heads, they take out their weapons and fired back. The Aliens revealed themselves; they were wearing armor that made them look like robots. They were five of them, but they had fire power of ten human soldiers the Joes finally to take them down

"Those things are no Joke" said Falcon

"Your right little Brother, we need to keep moving this is only the beginning

 **New York City**

 **10:00 am**

Stalker, Beachhead, Cover Girl, Tunnel Rat, Breaker and Lifeline are in Times Square, the area looked like a warzone, and Cars were still in the middle of the street as the drivers presumably abandoned their vehicles

"Looks like the aliens took a bite out of the big apple" said Beachhead

"I wonder why they're here?" Asked Lifeline

"I don't know it could be for any reason" said Breaker

"Well they're not here for the fireworks" Joked Beachhead

"All right everyone, our job is to eliminate threats Foreign or Domestic" said Stalker

"These Aliens are sure as hell aren't domestic" said Beachhead

Tunnel Rat was very silent as he worries about his parents; Tunnel Rat Aka Nicky Lee grew up in the Bronx his parents Immigrated from China. Cover Girl goes up to check on him to see if he was ok

"I'm worried Courtney, what if they didn't make it out" he asked

"I'm sure they did" she responded

Suddenly they are ambushed as the Aliens open fire on them, they take out their weapons and fired back at the Aliens, even though the Aliens had on armor they had great agility as they're able to jump on cars. Beachhead spots the alien on the car, so he takes out a grenade and throws it in the car window blowing up the car and the Alien on top of it

"That's what I call a Alabama barbeque" said Beachhead

Stalker and Breaker are shooting at the aliens while Lifeline hide behind cars, Stalker shoots one of the aliens while Breaker shoots another, Cover Girl and Tunnel Rat dispatches the rest of them. Breaker goes up to the fallen alien body and examines it, he takes out a camera and hooks it up to his laptop

"What are you doing?" asked stalker

"I'm sending a picture to Mainframe so he can examine this thing" said Breaker

"Then maybe we can find out where the hell these things came from" said Beachhead

"And why they're here" said Lifeline

"A lot of questions, with no answers" said Stalker


	3. Chapter 3

**Washington D.C.**

 **11:00 am**

Flint and Lady Jaye are waiting at the runway, they stand by Air Force one as they await the arrival of the President of the United States. Two military humvees pull up on the runway; General Lawrence J. Flagg gets out along with other military officials. General Flagg was once the leader of GIJOE before retiring and now works as the Chief of Staff of the United States Army working alongside the President. The Presidential Limousine arrives, President Roland Harris and his wife Patricia and their two children Seventeen year old Ryan and thirteen year old Erica

"Mr. President I'm glad you made it safely" said Flagg

"Thank you General" he responded

"Sir, you remember Flint and Lady Jaye of the GIJOES" said Flagg making the introduction

"Well of course nice to see you two again" said Roland

Flint and Lady Jaye were a part of the Joe team that rescued The President and his family when they were trapped on the Isla Nublar

"We're here to make sure that you and your family gets to safety" said Flint

Suddenly out of nowhere aliens appear and started shooting at them, the President and his family along with Flagg boarded the plane leaving Flint and Lady Jaye and the Secret service agents to fight the Aliens. The secret service agents armed with only pistols were no match for the aliens as their weapons are far more advanced, the Aliens take out the secret service agents leaving only Flint and Lady Jaye. Fortunately for them they are armed with M4A1 Carbine rifles and with their advanced military training they somehow managed to out maneuver the Aliens taking them out

"Are you okay Dash?" asked Lady Jaye

"Yeah, I'm good" he responded

"We have to go before more of those things come" said Lady Jaye

They both board the Air Force One, the plane speeds down the runway for immediate take off and up in the air it goes.

* * *

At the Pit Hawk, Mainframe and Doc are examining the photo of the dead Alien that Breaker sent them. Mainframe examines the alien's armor and the weapon on its right hand.

"Seems to me that these Aliens have technology far more advanced than anything on Earth" said Mainframe

"Any Idea where the hell these things are from?" asked Hawk

"No, Judging from the way they attack it's like Guerilla warfare" said Mainframe

"Are you suggesting that we're being invaded by an alien military?" asked Hawk

"It looks that way sir" Mainframe responded

"What a minute they seem to be attacking Major cities all over the world, they must be after something" said Doc

"Like what?" asked Hawk

"Like a source of mineral for survival"

They are interrupted when they spot more moving dots on the screen.

"Oh no, this isn't good" said Mainframe

"What is it now?" asked Hawk

"There are more drones moving in" He responded

"We have to contact the others and warn them now" ordered Hawk

"This is some 4th of July" said Doc


	4. Chapter 4

**New York City**

 **12:00 pm**

Stalker's team was still patrolling in the city; they have been fighting off Aliens who have been relentless. They are now in Central Park nothing could prepare them for the scene in front of them, Bodies of National Guard and Police officers were scattered all over the park. They spot a young surviving National Guard soldier sitting against a tree; Lifeline goes up to tend to the young man

"What's your name Soldier?" asked Stalker

"Private Justin Schaefer Sir" he responded

"Let me guess the Aliens ambushed you?" said Beachhead

"Yes Sir, we were trying to find homeless civilians so we get them to safety" he responded

"Where is safety?" asked Cover Girl

"Madison Square Garden" the young soldier responded

"We need to get those people out of there they won't be safe for long there" said Stalker

They all grab the young soldier and walked over to Madison Square Garden; they go inside and see evacuees on the floor with cots. More National Guard soldiers and Police Officers were standing guard, Tunnel Rat spots an old Chinese couple an immediately recognizes them and goes running to them

"Mom, Dad!" he shouted as he hugs them

"Nicky what are you doing here?" said Mr. Lee

"I am here with my team, and we're going to you all out of here" said Tunnel Rat

Tunnel Rat introduces his parents to the rest of the team; they all shook their hands Lifeline decides to examine them to make sure that they're okay. Stalker receives a message from Hawk through his earpiece

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, but we have a problem" said Stalker

"What Sir?" asked Cover Girl

"There are more drones coming, so we have evacuate this building right now" Stalker responded

"Wait Sir, we can't take these people outside they'll be sitting ducks" said Beachhead

"He's right Sir, there has to be another way to get them out of here without getting them killed" said Breaker

"There is a way, I studied the architecture of this city my whole life, In the 1950's there were tunnels built underneath the city in case of a nuclear bomb attack" said Tunnel Rat

"Then we have move now" said Stalker

 **Los Angeles**

Duke's team arrive at a apartment complex, they knock on doors checking to see if people was inside the apartments, Duke and Falcon finds a young couple who appear be in their late 20's. They were very frightened as they hide their closet

"Its okay folks, we're here to get you out of here" said Duke

"I'm Tom and this is my wife Shannon" they said introducing themselves

"I'm Duke and this is Falcon our team is here to evacuate you" he said reassuring the young couple

"We lived here for five years and we endured earthquakes and mudslides, but we never thought in our wildest dreams that we would ever encounter Aliens" they said

"Hey Duke, we found another one" said Gung Ho

They go up to Gung Ho and with him was a man dressed in a pilot uniform

"This is Captain Foley, and he's an airline pilot" said Heavy Duty

"I was getting ready for work, when suddenly those things attacked us" he said

Scarlett and Snake Eyes were outside when they see a woman by the pool, they watch from a far as she appears to examining an empty pool.

"Excuse me ma'am" said Scarlett startling the woman

"Oh I didn't see you" said the woman

"We're here to get you out of here" said Scarlett

"I'm Doctor Hilary Branson I'm animal behavioral specialist" she said

"Nice to meet you" said Scarlett

"I was in my apartment when I heard Chirping sound, I thought it was a bird that's when I saw the Aliens draining all the water from the pool" she said

"That's it that's why they're here for the water" said Scarlett

They look up in the sky and they see the Drones moving in, they all go inside as the drones start firing at them


	5. Chapter 5

Flint and Lady Jaye are still aboard the Air Force one, they are in the conference room with the President and his cabinet. General Flagg warns them about the incoming Drones heading towards them; they discussed possible ways to avoid them. The Joes come up with a plan

"Mr. President I think that I should take over flying the plane" said Flint

"Flint here has had experience flying combat planes" said Flagg

"But this isn't a combat plane" said the President

"I can dodge and avoid enemy drones even Alien ones" said Flint

The President reluctantly agrees as Flint and Lady Jaye goes into the cockpit, they were both nervous and excited at the same time. They examine the controls and figured it out; they were now officially flying the one of the most famous Jets in the world.

"I can't believe we're actually flying Air Force one" said Lady Jaye

"See, and you wanted to go to beach" Flint Joked

"I admit this is lot more exciting" said Lady Jaye

Ace and Wild Bill were flying in the two fighter jets flying alongside them

"Hey Flint, you lucky bastard you get to fly Air force one" said Wild Bill

"Yeah I'm so jealous of you right now" said Ace

Suddenly they spot the Alien drones up ahead, the Alien hover craft looked very intimidating they were shaped in a curve with nothing but guns sticking out of them. The Drones started firing at them; Flint was able to dodge the plasma rounds firing at them. General Flagg along with the President and his family held on tight as the plane moves side to side. Ace and Wild Bill fired at the drones taking them out, but more of them kept coming

"Oh shit, these things are relentless" said Flint

Ace and Wild Bill were taking out the drones with missiles from the jets, Flint kept dodging the Drones as he tries to avoid them. Suddenly Wild Bill's jet is hit as the wing is blown off, he ejects himself out of the plane as his parachute opens. Ace was the only defense against the Drones as he continues to fire at them.

"I don't think we can stay up in Air much longer" said Flint

"What are you saying Dash?" asked Lady Jaye

"We're going to have an emergency landing" he responded

Flint makes contact with Mainframe and tells him the situation; he suggests that he should land the plane in Arizona. Mainframe checks the map for safe landing spot and tells him where he could land, Flint prepares for a possible rough landing but before he lands two more Drones appear so he comes up with an Idea he flies between the two drones causing them to blow each other out of the sky

"Yo Joe!" he shouted

Flint finally lands Air force one in the middle of the Arizona dessert; they all exit the plane into the hot blazing one hundred degree heat. There were no sign of civilization anywhere

"We can't stay out here, we have to find shelter" said Flint

Suddenly they hear movement, Flint, Lady Jaye and Flagg take out their guns and walk towards the bushes when Ace and Wild Bill comes out

"Are you two all right?" asked Lady Jaye

"Yeah, luckily we were able to get out the damn sky" said Wild Bill

"My Jet was running low on fuel" said Ace

"One thing for sure Joes, Air travel is not safe with those Drones in the Air" said Flagg

They all walk up to road when they spotted a Tour bus parked, they run up to it and pry the doors open, it appears that the bus was abandoned during the evacuations

"I hope you like riding Greyhound Mr. President" said Flint

"Oh Roland, we haven't rode Greyhound since College" said The First lady

Wild Bill started up the Bus and pulled off

"I go from fighter pilot to bus driver" he said

"It's better than being in a pine box" joked Flint


	6. Chapter 6

**Los Angeles**

 **3:00 PM**

Duke and his team are still in the apartment complex, they are all crawling on the floor as the Aliens fire at the building. Rounds flies through the windows as they try to evacuate the residents from building, Scarlett decides to tell Duke about her theory about the Aliens and why they're on earth

"Are you saying Scarlett that these things are here for our water supply?" asked Duke

"Doctor Branson saw them draining the water from the pool" Scarlett responded

"So I guess we humans are in their way" said Duke

"Kind of like how we invade the Middle east for the oil supply" said Heavy Duty

"Come on now Heavy, let's not go there" said Gung Ho

"The difference is that these Aliens want to wipe out the human population" said Falcon

"Damn, whatever happened to take me to your leader" Heavy Duty joked

"I don't think these things want to negotiate" said Duke

The Aliens started firing rounds into the building again, they all crawl on the floor a basic move taught at any military boot camp. They stop at the window, Duke takes out his binoculars and looks out the window, he spots a semi truck and a jeep both parked across the street

"If we can get across the street, we can get inside the truck" said Duke

"Yeah, you heard Mainframe these things are like a Guerilla force waiting in the shadows for us to make our move" said Falcon

Suddenly Snake Eyes jumps out the window; he lands on his feet as the Aliens spots him and starts shooting at him. He does cartwheels and back flips dodging the bullets, he takes out his Uzis and shoots down aliens as he gets across the street. He runs low on ammo so he jumps in the air and does flying kicks knocking them down, he takes out his katana and slices their weapons and the heads. He gives the signal and the rest of the Joes run across street and gets to the truck

"Snake, are you crazy? You could've been killed" Scarlett yelled

"Yeah, but you gotta admit that was freaking awesome" said Falcon

Duke, Gung Ho and Heavy Duty check the Jeep and the Truck; they find the keys left the ignitions. They loaded up the evacuated tenants into the back of the semi truck; Duke makes contact with Mainframe at the Pit

"Mainframe, where do we go?" Duke asked through the earpiece

"Duke, the Marines have set up base at the Santa Monica Airport" he responded

"Good old Marines, Hoorah!" Gung Ho shouted as he drives the truck

Duke, Falcon and Heavy Duty lead in the Jeep as they ride along the freeway; they spot trouble up ahead when more aliens appear. These aliens were taller than the others; they were at least 8 to 9 feet tall without hesitation they started firing. Duke and falcon got out of the Jeep and returned fire as a firefight ensues on the Freeway, Heavy Duty takes out his weapon of choice the M249 Saw with a grenade launcher. He puts it together and aims it at the Aliens

"Happy 4th of July you E.T motherfuckers" he said as he blasts the aliens

The Aliens had a cannon of their own as the walking gun appears, the Joes jumped to the side as it fired blowing up the jeep. Heavy Duty reloads and fires hitting it knocking it over, he fire again blowing it up

"That what happens when you fuck with the Joes" said Heavy Duty

They all get in the truck and head to Santa Monica; they finally arrive at the Santa Monica Airport where they are greeted by U.S. Marines.

"General Abernathy has a Chopper waiting for you" said one of the Marines"

The Joes board the Chopper and heads back to the pit

"Yo Joe!" they shouted as the Chopper takes off


	7. Chapter 7

**New York City**

 **5:00 pm**

Tunnel Rat was leading the evacuees through the underground tunnels, the tunnels leads through the sewers as the strong smell of garbage and other odors had everyone covering their noses. As they walk they noticed that there no water to be found, as they now know what the aliens intentions was to take over earth for its unlimited water supply.

"How much longer Tunnel Rat?" asked Stalker

"Yeah it smells like shit down here" said Beachhead

"I don't know these tunnels are endless" said Tunnel Rat

They keep walking until they suddenly come across a ladder, Tunnel Rat climbed the ladder until he reached a hatch. He opened the door and pulled himself up as the others followed, they were in what appears to be a closet full of conductor uniforms with the Amtrak logo on them

"What must be at Penn Station" said Cover Girl

"This must be their basement" said Breaker

"Wait, if we get to a train we can evacuate out of the city that way" Stalker suggested

They lead the evacuees up to the main lobby, the area was a mess as bags and suitcases were left behind. They hurry down to the tracks as the empty Amtrak train sits on the track

"Is there anyone here that knows how to drive a train?" asked Stalker

"I do, I'm a retired engineer" said a man in the crowd

National Guard soldiers along with the evacuees board the train when they all hear a chirping sound

"Uh oh they're coming" said Cover Girl

"We better move now" yelled Beachhead

The train takes off as it speeds on the track, the Joes and the National Guard soldiers were at the doors and windows with their rifles aimed. The aliens appear and start firing at the train, the evacuees lay on the floor as the rounds comes through the windows, The Joes and the National Guard soldiers return fire. Things got worse as the Alien Cargo Drones appears hovering over the train.

"Sir, we have to shoot those damn things down" said Beachhead

"I have a plan" said Stalker

The Joes decide to climb on top of the train and shoot the drones down, Stalker, Beachhead, Breaker and Tunnel Rat climb on top of the moving train. The train is moving 100 mph as they carefully walk on top of the train, as the Drones move closer it gave them good aim as they proceeded to shoot down the drones. The big drone appears so Beachhead take out the M3 Carl Gustav rife and fires it and it blows the drone in the sky.

"Yo Joe" they all shouted

They climbed down off the top of the train and returned inside, Cover Girl goes up to Beachhead and gives him a hug and kisses him on the lips

"Damn it Courtney, what the hell was that for?" asked Beachhead surprised by the kiss

"You saved our lives" she responded

"He had help you know" said Breaker looking for a kiss

"Don't even think about it" said Beachhead

Tunnel rat goes up to his parents as they are relieved that he is ok and hug him.

"Nicky, we are so proud of you" said Mr. Lee

"You turned out to be a wonderful man" said Mrs. Lee

"I love you both very much" as he gets teary eyed

"I just finished talking to Mainframe, there's a Naval base up in Buffalo, you will all be safe there" said Stalker

A few moments later they arrive in buffalo as Navy sailors tend to the evacuees, one of the sailors goes up to them

"We have a plane waiting for you" said the sailor

Tunnel Rat waved goodbye to his parents as he boards the plane and take off


	8. Chapter 8

**The Pit**

 **8:00 pm**

The Joes were once again sitting in the briefing center; Mainframe was at the podium explaining another situation that could make this alien Invasion even more devastating

"It appears that we have another situation" said Mainframe

"How bad is it?" asked Duke

"Well it appears that another ship is approaching Earth, I have reason to believe that this ship could be the command ship" said Mainframe

"You mean like the mother ship" joked Beachhead

"Exactly Beach, I have a hunch that this command ship controls all the drones" said Mainframe

"Like remote control if we destroy the command ship it would render all the drones powerless" said Breaker

"How do we destroy the ship?" asked Scarlett

"We can use the satellite to fire a beam to blow it up" said Mainframe

"But in order to do that we have to access the code manually" said Breaker

"So in other words we have to fly to the satellite and put in the code" said Flint

"So any volunteers?" asked Hawk

"I'll go" said Duke

"Me too" Said Flint

* * *

Duke and Flint heads over to the Goddard Space flight center in Maryland, they suit up wearing space suits as the board the NASA space shuttle. Duke and Flint are in awe of the ships interior

"If I live to be a hundred I'll never forget this 4th of July" said Flint

"Yeah despite the gun toting Aliens this has been one helluva of 4th of July" said Duke

The shuttle reaches the satellite; they spot the command center moving towards Earth. Duke and Flint exit the shuttle and began floating towards the satellite; Mainframe instructs them through the earpiece giving them the code. Duke punches in the code and it's denied

"Mainframe it's not taking the code" yelled Duke

"We better hurry, that thing is getting closer to the Earth" said Flint

Mainframe gives them another code, Duke punches it in and it's denied

"Damn it Mainframe, this isn't working" yelled Duke

Mainframe looks up one more code and feeds it to Duke, he punches in the code and finally the code activates the satellite. The satellite lets off a beam aiming directly at the Command ship blowing it to pieces. Duke and Flint laugh in victory as they watch the ship explode

"Yo Joe" they shouted

The rest of the Joes cheer and celebrate as they just saved the world from an alien invasion.

* * *

A few hours later at the bar the Joes were all having drinks celebrating their victory, Hawk makes a speech

"Well Joes today we were in the fight of our lives, not just to protect our country but the freedom that comes with it America may not be perfect we have our differences whether it's religion, politics or sexual preferences nothing or no one will ever take that from us because we will continue the fight that are brave men and women fought for and that's for Freedom"

"God Bless America" yelled Beachhead

"God Bless America" They all repeated


	9. Chapter 9

Flint and Lady Jaye returned home after a long day of fighting aliens and saving the world. They were both happy to have survived yet another battle, this time against outer worldly forces. They sat down on couch and rested

"I told Duke if we ever live to be one hundred I'll never forget this 4th of July" said Flint

"Me neither" Lady Jaye replied

Flint goes into his pocket and pulls out a box; he gets down on one knee to propose

"Today could've been the end of the world as we know it, and I'm glad it wasn't because now I want the chance to spend the rest of my life with you so Allison Hart Burnett will you marry me?"

"Yes Daschiel Fairborn I will marry you" Lady Jaye responded with tears in her eyes

Flint puts the ring on her finger and kisses her

 **The End**


End file.
